1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of swaging marker bands and joining sleeves to hollow tubing, solid wire or a rod. More specifically, the swaging die of the preferred embodiments allows a repeating impact to reduce the diameter of a cylindrical marker band.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using catheters, operators desire to visualize the precise location of the catheter within a patient's body. Therefore, catheters are often configured with marker bands, which are x-ray opaque indicators that allow an operator to see the specific location of the marker band through x-ray imaging. These marker bands are typically swaged onto the catheter.
Swaging is the metalworking process of tapering or reducing the diameter of a rod or tube. This is typically accomplished by forging, crimping, or hammering. Many catheters are formed of various polymers and require careful swaging of a metal band so as to not compromise the integrity of the catheter. There have been many devices constructed for this particular purpose, however, there are inherent complications that many of the prior art devices fail to address.
It is desirous for a swaged component to exhibit a fairly smooth and uniform surface. This produces a better image through typical bio-imaging techniques. Oftentimes, the swaging process will result in striations, creases, folds, and non-uniform cross sections. It can be very difficult to obtain the desired results. In addition, since many catheters are formed from a variety of polymeric materials, the inner diameter of the swaged part must be carefully controlled to prevent damage to the underlying catheter.